


Bloody Lovesick

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Brutal Murder, Choking, Choking to death, Discussion of Threesome, Everybody Dies, Faked Suicide, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Literally nobody knows they're dating, Logan's nerdy and insane, M/M, Murder-Suicide, No Smut, No actual threesome though, Not even Logan, Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Probably not for the faint of heart, Slow Updates, Spoilers in the next tag, Suicide, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhappy Ending, Virgil and Roman are secretly dating, Weapons, Yandere, Yandere Logan, You Have Been Warned, heed the warnings, this is some heavy shit, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Logan Azrail appeared to be a normal high school kid. He was one of the smartest people, if not the smartest person in school, and was simply trying to get through his senior year with his best friends, Thomas Sanders, Roman Lyon, Virgil Storm, and Patton Lev. Logan was a bit egotistical and adored flaunting his intelligence, which earned him some distasteful comments, but he'd learned to ignore them. This was just a normal high school experience for an average nerd who dreamed to work for NASA one day.So, what happens when he falls in love with Patton Lev?You see, Logan had a secret, and the first statement was, for the most part, false. He was far from an average man. He was a Yandere and experienced little to no emotions. His friends had tried to teach him about emotions because Logan hated feeling broken, but he couldn't seem to feel anything but lost. So, when he began feeling affection towards his best friend, he knew he had to stop at nothing to make sure Patton was his, and only his.Using his intellect, lack of remorse for others, and his love for Patton, he gripped a knife tightly in his hands and knew what he had to do next.Nobody would have Patton but him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. ♡ I: Introduction ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes, I know, I'm not good at keeping up with chapter books, but I have this one all planned out so hopefully, it'll go smoothly! If you read the tags, you already know that this book is heavy as fuck. There's a lot of violence, blood, killing, sensitive subjects, shit like that. There is going to be fluff, though, so don't worry, you'll be given breaks. At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a list of warnings in the notes. So make sure to read those! 
> 
> But as a whole story, here's a general list of warnings (go to tags for in-depth warnings):  
> \- Violence & Blood  
> \- Descriptive murders  
> \- Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan realizes that he is in love with one of his best friends, and jealously bubbles up within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, woo! The first chapter isn't intense, don't worry. The only warning is some mild swearing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan Azrail was not one for emotions or feelings. In fact, by the age of ten, he was deemed the 'emotionless freak' by practically his entire school. At the time, he was terrified and hurt by this title, which told him that he could at least experience a very limited range of emotions, but now that he was older and more mature, he'd learned to accept who he truly is. For now, anyway. 

You see, by the time high school had rolled around, Logan gradually started meeting new people whom he considered to be friends. They had accepted him, flaws and all. Logan could've sworn he had almost felt happy at that moment. But, that feeling of joy never arose fully. There was no burst of colour he was expecting. Logan was disappointed, to say the least, but he let these people into his life anyway; maybe one of them would change him. 

He had made all of his friends in freshman year; there was Virgil storm, a sophomore, Roman Lyon, another sophomore, and then there was fellow freshman, Patton Lev. When Logan was a sophomore, freshman Thomas Sanders joined the group. Roman had a brother, Remus Lyon, but Roman was adamant about not letting him hang out with them. Roman insisted that Remus and his boyfriend, Janus Amaru, were too vehement and infuriatingly irritating to deal with. 

Logan had really melted into this group quite comfortably and felt as though this was where he truly belonged. Like when it rains excessively over the spring months; some people might detest so much rain, but the grass and beautiful wildlife accept the tiny droplets with an embrace because it needs that rain to survive. It melts perfectly into plants to keep them alive and healthy. This friend group was Logan's rain to keep him healthy and sane through having to deal with possessing virtually no emotions. Otherwise, he'd dry out and potentially snap and go on a psychotic, bloody rampage. 

Logan would never do that. 

Now, three years later, Logan's relationships with his best friends were going strong. Their quadruple bond was something that could never be replicated, not even by the world's most pristine and prodigious actors or actresses. Funnily enough, Roman wanted to become an actor when he was older, so he would most likely be the only actor in the universe who'd be able to effectively recreate a bond as strong as theirs. 

However, things began to feel... off as he reached his senior year. It more or less struck him about three months before graduation was to occur. He started to feel... what do you call it? Butterflies? He began to experience a fluttery, almost sickeningly tingly feeling in his chest and stomach whenever he was with his friend group. It made him want to run off and violently vomit sometimes. He just wanted to puke the butterflies out of his gut so that maybe, the feeling would vanish. 

But it didn't.

In fact, the feelings only fell worse as time progressed. His cheeks would heat up to an alarming temperature, even prompting his friends to ask if he was all right, and his knees would even feel weak on rare occasions. He felt like that poor man in that one Eminem song, with sweaty palms, weak knees, and heavy arms. It was pure torture. He almost wanted to go to the hospital to see if he was contracting any diseases or infections. 

After weeks on end of careful dedication and research- which was comprised of looking up his symptoms and analyzing who he was around when the feelings came to light- he came to a horrifying realization: 

He was in love with Patton Lev. 

This news sent him spiralling. How could Logan Azrail be in love?! He didn't feel emotions! He was hallow! Figuratively, of course. He was nothing more than an empty shell who did not possess the capability of anything other than intelligence, a flawless fashion sense and feelings of sorrow and being lost from time to time. 

The more he thought about it, though, the more he was elated to hear this news. That meant that Logan was finally cracking free! He was finally morphing into a normal human! He would be classified as a typical functioning member of society! Oh, this was great news. Greater than the news he'd received just last month about him being accepted into Harvard. 

However, then, things went completely downhill... 

~~~~~~~~

The cool breeze softly whistled through the humid summer air as Logan leaned against the wall, waiting for his friends to join him outside. The bell to signify the ending of the school day had already rung a few minutes prior, like usual. The routine was normally: Logan makes it outside first, followed by either Virgil or Patton and last but not least, Roman. It wasn't uncommon for them all to hang out directly after the school day had ended; whether they went to fuck around in an empty playground or walked to go purchase smoothies from Dairy Queen, the possibilities were near limitless. 

There was the distant buzz of teenagers' vehicles speeding out of the parking lot, eager to get home, mixed in with the sound of yelling about weed or something or other. Logan didn't really care. Then there was a high pitched scream, no doubt from somebody almost getting run over from an irresponsible teen that really should have their licence revoked. Logan didn't focus on any of these things for more than a few seconds, though, since his mind was clouded with that bubbly man who made him feel more alive than he had in his entire life. 

He didn't hear the footsteps progressively inching closer to him. 

What he did hear (and see) was furious snapping in front of his face, and by the looks of the black nail polish, he pinpointed exactly who had approached Logan. 

"Logan? You okay buddy?" asked Virgil, the emo of the group. Logan jumped and whipped his head up to focus on his slightly taller friend, who was adorning a My Chemical Romance shirt and black ripped skinny jeans today, giving Virgil a dumbfounded stare before clearing his throat and shaking his head. 

"I'm fine," he replied simply. 

Virgil furrowed his brows, his tongue jutting out between his purple lipstick-stained lips for a second before retreating back in, almost making Logan consider if it even happened in the first place. "You know I'm not an idiot, right?" Virgil asked with a hint of sass lining his tone. 

Logan sighed heavily and crossed his arms. Of course Virgil would know that Logan wasn't communicating the full truth. Virgil was the most vigilant out of all of them; he might as well be a police dog. Virgil would be able to sniff out drugs faster than any German Shepherd would be able to. 

"I never claimed you were an idiot, Virgil," Logan defended, still dodging the initial question. 

Virgil just inhaled sharply and did a halfhearted eye roll, knowing better than to argue with the ever stubborn Logan. "Whatever your deal is, I really don't want to deal with that right now," Virgil remarked and interrupted Logan when the nerd had opened his mouth to speak. "Roman has a rehearsal today so he won't be hanging out with us. Neither will Patton; Patton's gonna be there for moral support, or something," Virgil explained. "Patton wants to watch Roman do his acting thing because he's fascinated with how amazing Roman is at prancing around and screaming about nonsense he's never experienced before." Then, a small smile crept its way onto Virgil's lips. "It's adorable, really. Patton's adorable when he's like that."

An overwhelming wave of wrath and vicious fury washed over him when Virgil had the AUDACITY to call Patton adorable. Patton was Logan's, and Logan's alone! His eyes subconsciously narrowed a bit, and his breathing was heavy. 

"Dude, what? Stop that, you look like you're about to say something rude as hell to me," Virgil snarked, also narrowing his eyes. "I really wish you would tell me what's wrong so I can help you," he continued on, dropping his guard once again and sighing heavily. 

_'Kill him and Roman,' _a little voice in his head dared. Logan was baffled. His eyes blew wide in mere seconds, and he gasped involuntarily.__

____

____

"What the fuck?" Virgil cussed, taking a cautious step back. "You're acting really weird right now. Is it a good idea for the two of us to just hang out alone?" he questioned, sounding a bit panicked by Logan's sudden strange behaviour. 

Logan took a deep breath and rubbed his hands up his face, causing his glasses to ride up his face a bit. "As I said: I'm alright. I just had a rough day, that's all. Some people in mathematics were being extra assholes today," he sighed in annoyance. "Honestly, I'm really grateful that you and Roman decided to stay for grade thirteen. Most kids here leave at the first chance that's presented to them," he chuckled breathlessly. 

Virgil frowned. "Aw, Lo. I'm sure going bowling might help. The price to get into the bowling alley is half off today. Do you want to do that?" the emo man inquired with a head tilt. Though he could sense something else was up with Logan, he didn't question him further. Logan would talk in his own time. 

Logan nodded slowly. "That sounds adequate. Let's go," he agreed, wrapping his fingers around Virgil's pale arm and leading them away from the school. 

However, the distraction couldn't last forever. So, when he was alone, he had to wonder: 

_Why did Logan seem intrigued by the idea of murder? ___


	2. ♡ II: Shocking Stalking Surprises ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan reflects more on his bloody thoughts and gets more comfortable with them. Meanwhile, he stalks some poor innocent couple, and receives some shocking surprises in the process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually proud of myself that I wrote a second chapter. Next chapter is where the REAL fun begins ;) 
> 
> Warning: Thoughts about murder, thoughts about kidnapping, swearing, stalking

Logan had never harmed someone unless it was for self-defence purposes. He'd thrown punches and inflicted damage with his foot a fair amount of times in his life, but in those instances, he was being shoved against lockers and thrown to the pavement. It was perfectly valid to punch and kick to save his own ass. But not once has the thought of murder ever crossed his academic muddled mind. 

Until recently. 

It wasn't the fact that Logan had thought of murder that was the problem, though. He had done plenty of research to know that intrusive thoughts were completely normal, and you shouldn't pay any heed to them. The more you stress over them, the worse they get. Logan was aware of this. 

No, what bothered him was the fact that he didn't mind the thought of murdering his own friends. He enjoyed it, even. Them out of the way so that he could be with Patton? It all sounded like the perfect plan to achieve happiness with the love of his life. 

However, while he was getting lost in his own forest of terrifying thoughts, he was suddenly jolted out of them from the familiar chime that could only be described as an incoming Skype call. His eyes refocused on his laptop screen, and as he predicted, he was invited to join a group Skype call with Patton, Virgil and Roman. He sighed softly and sat there, allowing the annoying, repetitive tune to play on, only deciding on answering at the very last second. He swooped his hair to the side to fix it, hastily straightening himself up in an attempt to present himself as normal when the call connected. Part of him prayed that his internet would shit the bed, and as a result, failed to connect. 

But, sadly, in a moment, the illumination of his three best friends presented themselves oh so gloriously on Logan's screen. The corner of Logan's lips quirked up the tiniest it, and he did an awkward wave. 

"Hey guys!!!" boomed Patton's obnoxious but oddly precious cheery voice. Man, Logan's heart fucking fluttered to the sky and beyond at that voice. 

"Salutations, Patton," Logan greeted in his usual monotonous tone. Logan hoped that the others couldn't tell he was off. He could've sworn he spotted Virgil vaguely roll his eyes, but he opted to just ignore it. The others were observed to have not even caught on. 

"I apologize for the absence of my grace yesterday," Roman chimed in with one of his typical egotistical articulation of words that made him come off as somewhat of a douche. But, they all still loved him anyway. Platonically, of course. 

"What grace, Ro? I would say that the only grace you've ever had was your fall from grace, but somebody can't fall from something they never had in the first place," Virgil remarked sassily, smirking deviously at his presumed best friend, but really secret boyfriend. Nobody knew yet, but Virgil and Roman were in a romantic relationship. Had been for about two months now. They were incredibly nervous to reveal this information to their friends, for no apparent reason. They were just paranoid that they would disapprove of this relationship. 

Nonetheless, an offended noise echoed through the speakers from the recipient of the insult. "Ba- Virgil! How dare thee! Prepare thine ass to meet fist! This is a fight!" he cried out almost poetically, his words akin to a broken form of Shakespeare. Roman had a slight obsession with hogging all of the lead roles in any Shakespeare play held in the drama club or book study in English class. Good ol' William had saved Roman's ass from completely flunking every English class he'd ever had the unfortunate privilege to be in. 

Virgil hummed and paid no heed to the fact that Roman had almost used a pet name. "I can kick your ass, Princey." 

"Tell that to my abs and muscles, raccoon!" 

"Is this a group conversation, or bantering morons argue while two sane men watch?" Logan finally interjected the duo's little... dispute. 

"Aww Lo, come on! Stop being mean!" Patton pleaded with a grin. "Loosen up a bit! It's just us! We love you!" 

Logan's pupils grew a bit at being told that, though he didn't realize it. What he did notice was his heartbeat speeding up. 

"Ahahaha! Nerd is blushing!" Roman shrieked, making Logan flinch. 

Great, so, Logan was blushing as well. 

"Shut the fuck up. It's hot in here," Logan tried to accumulate a reasonable excuse, but it was in fact not going to be accepted that easily. 

"I can hear the fan," Roman stated smugly. 

"Still hot," Logan kept on persisting. 

"Say," Virgil joined in, snapping his fingers. "Logan was acting a bit strange yesterday. How's that going for ya bud?" Virgil had loosely pieced together that maybe these wildly different scenarios could be connected in some way.

"That has nothing to do with this conversation," the intellectual friend chastised lightly. "And I already informed you that I've recovered from yesterday." Well, that was a blatant lie. But his friends didn't need to know that. If the people closest to him found out that he was now actually starting to devise convoluted murder plots that wouldn't end with him behind bars, they'd most likely knock a few of his teeth out of his skull before throwing him out like day-old garbage. 

"Mhhhmmmm..." Virgil hummed again, very clearly not at all buying into Logan's excuses. 

"I met a stray cat earlier!" Patton suddenly jumped in, desperate to change the subject at hand. Patton knew that Logan was uncomfortable, and he really disliked- no, hated witnessing when Logan was uncomfortable. Though he couldn't seem to diminish the pondering of why Logan blushed at Patton's kind words, he ignored the thoughts for the time being in order to help Logan. 

Luckily, the conversation steered in a whole new direction after those words slipped past his lips. 

The discussion very quickly morphed into their distinct buzz of banter and jests. Virgil with the witty insults, Roman firing back with the ripostes, Logan with the rational insight, and Patton just wanting to have fun with it all and making cherry comments and pulling everyone into unanticipated but not unwelcome stories. 

It looked like everyone was perfectly contented for the time being. 

~~~ 

Monday, 7:56 AM sharp. This was usually around the time Logan arrived at the school. He had actually started recording what time he stepped foot in one of his favourite places every day, and 7;56 AM seemed to be the most common. Today, though, he had examined he had arrived a lot earlier than he typically did. That was definitely in no way shape or form related to the fact that he failed to receive the necessary amount of sleep last night due to his lack of ability to succumb to dreamland in the first place. He had fallen asleep at his normal time, 10:00 PM, but woke up about four hours later from a... dream. He will not go into the details of this dream, but let's just say, it was haunted by a certain individual with freckles and an unusually peachy attitude. 

Logan had just chosen to get out of bed early, because, well, there was no use in attempting to lure something that was never going to bite into the lure. It was simply illogical. 

Coming to school early meant that Logan would be alone for longer in the morning. Logan, Patton and Roman (and Thomas, before he went on vacation) who also joined, ordinarily spent around twenty minutes together in the mornings, before classes began at 8:30. It wasn't common for Virgil to join them, as Virgil usually abused the snooze button in the mornings and had to clamorously rush through the house, shoving whatever shit he could reach into his backpack whilst simultaneously stuffing a quick snack into his mouth- like a handful of cereal or maybe a Twinkie- and trying not to trip over the cat, who stared at him in bewilderment mixed with confusion and concern for her owner. Honestly, a nice amount of Virgil's bruises came from slipping and sliding all over the place, knocking into corners of countertops and tripping over pebbles. 

All three of his friends had also displayed concerns about Virgil rarely eating a full breakfast in the mornings. Logan had lectured Virgil on why it was crucial to never snooze more than two times to ensure that he rose early enough to prepare himself a nutritious breakfast. Virgil was disappointed to hear that a handful of Lucky Charms (which turned out not to be lucky because it seemed like every morning he grabbed a handful of them, he didn't get even one marshmallow! Like what the fuck?) or one small cake treat was not a sufficient breakfast.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Logan was lazily sauntering the halls, passing by what students actually managed to make it here twenty minutes before 8:00 and scoffing at how much it looked like these bitches hated life. Weaklings. If Logan could, he'd gladly come to school even earlier than this. But sadly, he couldn't because the school opened its doors at 7:30, without fail, every day. Logan had presumed that these students' parents had forced them to come to school early. Especially the freshmen. The freshmen always had to be perfect and above everyone else, and their parents knew this.

Logan's eyes scanned several random posters plastered to the wall, a multitude of them halfway falling off of the corkboard from their tacks doing a shitty job of securing them in place.

_'Join the photography club today! Capture your journey, one shot at a time!'_

"Tch, photography isn't a viable skill," Logan muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Nobody will use that in everyday life." He read over a bunch of other posters promoting clubs and upcoming school events.

"-No, Rem, Patton would be perfect! He's adorable, sweet, and funny! Like me!" Logan heard a voice that seemed to ring a bell, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the owner. His gut filled with jealousy at what was said.

He averted his attention from the corkboard to the direction of the, quite frankly, offensive phrase that was just aired. Logan was surprised, to say the least.

Just down the hall was Emile Picani, a fellow senior with his boyfriend, Remy Valencia, who was nineteen, like Virgil and Roman, and doing the optional 13th year. Remy was leaning lazily against the lockers with his arms folded over his chest, and his sunglasses resting on his mess of hair. Logan narrowed his eyes and stared as he listened, hoping they didn't catch him being a fucking stalker.

"When I meant finding someone to join this relationship to satisfy our shared polyamory, I meant someone that... Shares qualities of both of us, babes," Remy had explained. "Patton and I have nothing in common."

"How would you know? You barely know him!" Emile reasoned. "We can befriend him, and go from there!"

Red. All Logan could see was red from his hastily pent up jealousy and anger. Who the fuck do these people think they are? Logan had known Patton for years! Logan DESERVED to be in a relationship with Patton!

"Say no, Remy. Say no," Logan begged so quietly that he almost wondered if the words even travelled out of hid mouth, or if they got caught behind his lips. 

There was a long sigh from Remy. "Fine."

Son of a fucking bitch. 

Logan flinched back, squinting is eyes in irritation at Emile's following squeal, and almost wanted to go over there and fucking rip their lips out with his bare hands when their lips connected in a short but sickeningly sweet kiss. 

Oh, how he just wanted to take a knife and-

"Logan? What are you doing there buddy?"

That certainly wasn't the voice of one of his typical two companions to join him in the morning. He hadn't heard that voice in a few weeks, actually... 

Logan spun on his heel, actively pulling himself out of his deadly trance to find none other than Thomas Sanders himself standing in front of him. Thomas had taken a family trip to Europe a few weeks ago and did not inform any of his best friends that he'd be returning so soon. 

"Thomas? You never informed us that you'd be arriving home so soon," Logan commented, his eyes scanning the boy up and down. It didn't sound like it, but Logan's expression told you everything you needed to know: Logan was happy to have Thomas back. 

Thomas shrugged halfheartedly. "I wanted to surprise you all. I wanted to surprise you all during lunch, but I saw you acting strangely and wanted to come to see what you were up to," he explained, his eyebrow slowly, and almost subconsciously inching upwards quizzically. 

"I- uh-" Logan stuttered. "I was just reading some posters. I'm bored." 

Thomas snickered. "Well come on, let's go to the library and hang out. Text Roman and Patton that you'll be in the library. Don't tell them or Virgil that I'm back yet," he winked and grabbed Logan's hand, dragging him away from the unacceptable scene with the two men thinking that they could steal LOGAN'S boyfriend. 

It seemed as though Logan did not have any choice in the matter, so he allowed himself to be dragged by Thomas. 

Some thoughts were fleeting in his mind, though. The last one made his blood boil to the temperature of the fucking sun... 

The first one was: _'I could kidnap Emile and hold him for ransom, and when Remy comes to save Emile, I can kill them both,'_ he smiled a bit at the plan. It sounded solid. He enjoyed the thought of murdering them to get those two out of his way. 

But then another realization... 

Thomas had a crush on Patton. 

Logan didn't let it show that he wanted to execute Thomas, though. 

Not yet. 

~~~

Emile loved his boyfriend more than life itself. Remy treated him like royalty. Emile was sure they'd get married one day, especially since they've been together since eighth grade. Even though they were basically polar opposites, they were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly into each other. 

But, one thing they did share was being polyamorous. They both wanted to try adding a third party to their relationship to spice it up. If it didn't work out, then they might try again, or they might just focus on each other. Either way, they were both open to attempting to get another guy into their strong relationship. 

"Okay, so I have an idea!!" Emile chirped happily with his iconic grin, making Remy jump. Remy had been leaning against his locker, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Remy hadn't had his morning coffee today, so he was more exhausted and unalert than usual. He blinked a few times. 

"An idea for... what?" he asked in genuine confusion. 

Emile snorted. "You haven't had your morning coffee today, I see," he teased, booping Remy's nose. "The thing we were discussing last night! Remember, we were cuddling and you brought this up and we started talking about it?"

Remy looked like that brain of his was working at a million miles an hour. Emile could almost hear and see the cogs whirring and screaming in that caffeinated head of his. 

"The... relationship thing?" he questioned, hoping he was right. 

"Yeah! About dating a third person?"

"Ohhhhh!" Remy realized, dragging out the single word he had said. "That, yeah, okay, I remember now," he chuckled sheepishly, embarrassed by his ignorance. He pushed his glasses up to rest in his hair. 

"There are those beautiful eyes!" Emile gasped. He gave Remy a kiss. "Stop wearing sunglasses so much. They hide your eyes," he pouted petulantly. 

Remy snickered and ruffled Emile's hair, messing it up. To be honest, it didn't even look like Emile had brushed it in the first place. "That's the point, babes." 

Emile looked offended. 

"Sorry," Remy shrugged. 

"It's fine," Emile sighed. "But! I think I've thought of the perfect person!" 

Remy straightened his posture a bit. "Who?" he asked, now intrigued by his boyfriend's discovery. 

"Patton Lev!"

Remy paused and appeared to be confused. "Patton? We barely even know him, and he doesn't seem like he'd like me-"

"-No, Rem, Patton would be perfect! He's adorable, sweet, and funny! Like me!" Emile persisted, his words teetering on the begging side instead of a simple suggestion. 

"When I meant finding someone to join this relationship to satisfy our shared polyamory, I meant someone that... Shares qualities of both of us, babes," Remy explained. "Patton and I have nothing in common."

"How would you know? You barely know him!" Emile reasoned. "We can befriend him, and go from there!"

Remy sighed heavily and stared at the adorable, precious man in front of him. It was almost impossible to say no to Emile Picani. It didn't take long before he gave in. 

"Fine." 

Emile let pout an ear-piercing squeal and collided his lips with Remy's once again, making the kiss short so that they didn't make out in the middle of the hallway. Neither of them seemed to notice their stalker. They then went about their day, going down to the cafeteria to hang out before classes started. 

To them, life was perfect, and nothing could gp wrong. 

After all, they were healthy and happy, and lived in a safe community. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. ♡ III: Emile ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan acts out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took everything outta me but here ya go. Chapter 3 
> 
> Warning: Swearing, sexual language, implied sex, attempted kidnapping, choking, death

Roman slowly ran his fingers through the soft, violet infused locks that belonged to his darling emo, who was currently nuzzled up to Roman's side like he desperately needed Roman's essence to survive. There was a soft purr emanating between the two of them, very clearly coming from Virgil but Roman refrained from mentioning the sound, otherwise, Virgil would no doubt cease the pleasant noise immediately. The only other noise echoing around the room was the fan blowing on them to cool them off in this excruciating June weather. 

Roman and Virgil hadn't had much time to themselves lately due to an overwhelming amount of culminating assignments as the end of the year crept near, so they had agreed to meet at Roman's house while his parents were out and spend some overdue couple time together. A Friday evening was a splendid time to do just that.

Roman had ended up spacing out, only focusing on how nice it was to feel his boyfriend in his arms. Virgil's body was soft and comforting; it was also a comfort to know that Virgil was safe because Roman wouldn't let anything hurt him. Not even the Dragon Witches from the fictitious stories that Roman enjoyed manifesting out of nowhere. 

"Have you noticed anything up with Logan lately?" asked Virgil suddenly, breaking the peaceful verbal silence. Roman quirked a brow quizically. 

"Not really, why?" 

Virgil sighed sharply. "Well, all week he's been... I dunno... off?" His response was aired as if it were a question. "He's really jumpy lately, and he's been stuttering a lot when he speaks. Logan rarely ever stutters, and yet now, for the past week, it seems to be occurring in every other sentence he speaks." 

Roman hummed, attempting to think back and reflect on this week. Virgil was right, Logan had been acting quite strange, and unlike his typical, nerdy self. 

"And during the partner assignment in photography on Wednesday," Virgil interrupted before Roman could even input one singular word. "Thomas told me that Logan had been acting all weird on Monday. It seemed like Logan was watching Emile and Remy." 

"Emile Picani and Remy Valencia?" Roman questioned, wanting to confirm if they were thinking about the same people. 

"Yes! The two who are dating!" Virgil confirmed, an aggressive tone dancing on his tongue. 

"Maybe he's planning on murdering them," Roman chuckled jokingly, but yelped when Virgil slapped his muscular thigh. 

"Roman!" Virgil chastised with narrowed eyes, eliciting a bit of fear (and mild arousal) from said man. "This is serious! Don't make jokes like that, you moron!"

"Jesus Christ, okay!" Roman huffed irritably. "Look, Virge, honestly, I think he's just dealing with some new emotions he's never felt before. He might even be in love and doesn't know how to deal with it. Or maybe some of his classes are royally pissing him off. Who knows?" he tried to reason, continuing to play with Virgil's mess that he calls a head of hair. 

Virgil let a dragged out sigh escape his lips, reluctantly giving in. He hated and loved the way Roman was able to convince him of certain topics so easily. That could end up being a detriment in the future, but for now, he didn't complain about it. "Okay," he nodded. He opened his mouth to say more, but his words were interjected by a certain twin busting into the room. 

"Are y'all gonna fuck on the couch or can I call Janus over so we can?" Remus asked a typical demented question. It would be considered inappropriate to so casually ask that, especially if you're asking your own biological brother that question, but Remus didn't give any fucks. This was one of the reasons on the colossal list of why Remus was actually a demon disguised as a human and trying to fit in with society. 

"Ew," Roman grimaced. "Unlike you two, we're actually sanitary and fuck in a bed. You know, where you're supposed to," he remarked back at his brother. 

Virgil whined and nuzzled his nose into Roman's chest. "Ro, shut up. That's TMI. You don't need to be talking about sex with your brother. This isn't Alabama."

"You two are boring. Whelp, I guess I'm off to go to Janus' place. Where we aren't boring," he stuck his tongue out, and before either of the lovers on the couch could snark anything back, Remus had already disappeared out the door. 

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, accompanied by head shaking. "I had no idea he was home," he admitted in disgust, scrunching up his nose. 

"At least he's gone now. Man, fuck Remus. I hope he chokes on Janus' dick," Virgil insulted, hoping that somehow his deadly prayers would come true and Roman's rat of a brother would just be rid of this world. 

"A little harsh, but I can't say I don't agree," Roman chuckled and placed a kiss underneath Virgil's ear. "But... having sex doesn't sound like a bad idea~" 

Virgil hummed, a devious smirk on his face. "Bedroom?" 

"Absolutely~" 

~~~ 

Logan had spent the entire week trying to figure out how to eliminate Emile and Remy to get them out of his path so that Logan could have Patton before they could lay their grubby little mitts on him. All of his methods involved killing. Logan was... surprisingly not disturbed by the fact that all he wanted to do was watch those assholes' lives drain from their very eyes, pain coursing through their blood as they slowly bit the dust and fell into an infinite sleep. It sounded quite fun, honestly. 

Logan decided that his initial plan of kidnapping for ransom was the most effective method of taking the couple out. He had a rag and chloroform in his backpack, which he was able to acquire pretty easily through a trade, which he will not get into because even being in possession of chloroform was illegal where he lived, and the method of purchasing was far from legal. 

Now, all that was left was figuring out the right time to strike. There was rarely any point in the day where Emile was separated from Remy. They were glued to each other like positive and negative electrons. Though, Logan couldn't see why. In Logan's eyes, they were both negative charges. Anyone who wanted to date Patton was a negative electron in his eyes. 

"Logan? Logan, are you listening to me?" There was suddenly angry snapping in his face from his desk partner, and best friend, and crush. Right. Logan was in astronomy class. How could Logan zone out in this class, of all classes? Well, when you had murder on the brain, nothing was impossible, apparently. Including forgetting that you were in your favourite class. Angry snapping in his face seemed to be a common theme for Logan as of recent. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening," Logan lied. 

Patton's lips contorted into a pout, and his eyebrows furrowed. "You're lying. What was I just talking about?" Patton was not believing that Logan, who was just spaced out, not even looking at Patton was paying attention. Logan frowned, telling Patton everything he needed to know. 

"My apologies, Patton," Logan didn't even bother with attempting to lie even further. "I spaced out. What were you talking about?" he asked, fully placing his attention on Patton and staring directly at his companion. Logan felt his heartbeat speed up suddenly, no doubt from just how gorgeous Patton was. Logan would be able to call this man his one day. 

"I was saying that I'm excited because we get to go outside for photography class today! But what should I take photos of?" he questioned excitedly. 

"There's a nice garden out in the front of the school. Maybe take photographs of that?" Logan suggested. Patton's eyes lit up. 

"Sounds great! I'm surprised I've never taken pictures of them before, to be honest. They're so pretty!!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly. Logan's cheeks heated up a little bit at the smile. Thank god Patton was clueless sometimes. But Logan's mind went elsewhere after that. He knew that Emile was in Patton's photography class and that Remy wasn't. Remy had taken photography the previous semester. Which meant Emile could be alone by chance at one point or another. He was already devising a plan to skip class to stalk the photography class and get Emile alone. It was risky, sure, but Logan was intelligent. Logan believed he was able to achieve his goal. 

"Logan, Patton, focus on your work and talk less," the teacher, Mr. Harper, chastised them. Logan wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. He had a reputation to maintain. That reputation may or may not be tarnished if he got caught for murder, but he'd rather his reputation be tarnished for that reason, not because he rolled his eyes at a teacher. 

Logan's plan was nearly ready to go. 

It was almost time for the world to say goodbye to Emile Picani. 

~~~

Emile and Remy walked down the halls, hand in hand. There was a precious smile resting on Emile's face. Remy just had that effect on Emile; Emile was consistently happy whenever he was with Remy. Though, it made Emile sad that they were separated for a couple of classes a day, including Emile's next class. The class Emile was headed to was photography, and Remy was headed to mathematics. But luckily, they passed by Emile's class on the way to Remy's. 

Enile let out a sigh when they approached the open doorway to the photography classroom. "Welp, I sadly have to leave you to go to this clas... which isn't with you," he pouted adorably up at his taller boyfriend. 

Remy snickered and rolled his eyes fondly, booping Emile's nose. "Don't worry, you'll see me after class, babes. This class will be over before ya know it!" 

Emile huffed. "But not talking to you for 75 minutes? That's torture!!" 

"I promise time will just fly by. Just have fun in your photography class, okay?" Remy said as if this wasn't a daily occurrence for the couple. 

"Mmm, fine," Emile gave in. "See you after class, sweetheart. I love you!!" 

Remy hummed and gave Emile a sweet kiss, to which Emile reciprocated. 

"I love you too, Emile."

~~~

Logan knew that he would be considered suspicious if he suddenly disappeared from class at the same time Emile would disappear. The evidence would trace back to him and Logan would no doubt be the prime suspect. Logan needed to be clever about this. 

Then, it struck him, like a blast of lightning. 

Since Logan was 18, he could excuse himself from school if he was feeling ill without parental consent. It was a risky move and would still make him look a tad suspicious, but not as suspicious as he would be if he just suddenly disappeared without a word. 

Once Logan had successfully managed to convince the staff he was feeling sick with his pristine acting skills (taught to him by Roman, of course) he was allowed to sign himself out and start 'heading home'. He slyly made his way out of the school and camouflaged himself in a cluster of towering trees, thick enough so that nobody on the outskirts would notice him until they approached him, and by that point, it would already be too late. Logan would have already gotten them in his clutches, gotten them gasping for air as they inched closer to their death. 

Logan slid his backpack off of his shoulders and laid it on top of the clearest patch of land he could find (most of the ground in this forest was covered in various sizes of sticks and leaves that had weakly fallen off of the poor trees, a lot of which had graffiti doodles crudely stained on them, which was contributing to the weakening of these plants) and knelt down, ignoring the sticks digging into his knees and started fishing around his backpack for his supplies. 

Gloves, rag, and chloroform. Perfect.

Before Logan wore the gloves, though, he got up YouTube on his phone and searched for cat sounds. His tactic was to attempt to lure Emile's feeble ass into the woods with the sounds of his favourite animal. Then all he had to do was grab him, slap the rag over his mouth and keep him from screaming and exposing the malicious acts Logan was performing. 

Then the photography club emerged from the school, and it was showtime. 

From between the trees, Logan carefully observed who was near, and how far away they'd need to be in order for Logan's plan to work. There was a fairly large group of people gathered close to Logan's murder area, and Logan's gut told him that this was all a horrible idea and that he should just go home and rethink his actions. But did Logan listen? Hell no. 

Then, Logan's heart jumped into his throat when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. The crunching of cracking wood beneath their feet was almost haunting. It was a reminder of just how dangerous Logan's plan was. The nerd quickly dove to conceal himself behind a bush, peaking through the gaps to watch the two students- a male student by the name of Xavier and a non-binary student by the name of Quinn- stroll past Logan's setup, ignorant to the events about to take place in this very forest. 

"Xavier! Quinn! I told you that you're not allowed in the woods!" 

"Oh thank fuck," Logan whispered to himself, holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He mentally thanked the professor and god for enforcing the 'not in the woods' rule. But then another thought crossed his mind.

Emile wouldn't come into the woods. Emile was a rule follower. Fuck. 

Logan started playing the cat noises anyway. He'd hoped that maybe Emile would let his curiosity take over and he would investigate?

Logan quickly slipped on his black gloves after he hit play and waited. He scanned every inch of the area, keeping an eye out for Emile. 

But when he heard a loud hissing noise- one that is typically used to call cats- in what seemed to be a familiar voice, he snapped his head to examine if he'd successfully beckoned Emile right into his trap. Logan snuck closer, being sure to keep low and stay away from any nature that might give him away, to gander at the face of his victim. 

It was indeed Emile Picani.

A sinister smirk etched itself onto Logan's lips. 

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Come to Emile!" Emile called out softly, presumably so that he wouldn't scare the feline away. Well, this feline wasn't scared of a giant teddy bear of a man. "I won't hurt you! I just wanna pet you!" 

Well, it was now or never. 

The exact moment Emile was close enough, Logan busted outside of his hiding spot and grabbed Emile's arm, roughly tugging Emile to the side and slipped behind him, swinging an arm around Emile's torso and keeping an iron grip on the boy. Emile let out a strangled scream, followed by an aggressive cough. 

"Wh-!" And then, before Emile could scream out for help, Logan covered Emile's mouth with the soaked rag, nearly breaking Emile's teeth from how hard he was pressing. Emile was shaking like a leaf in his grasp, and tears started to fall down his face. 

But of course, all plans have to go south real quick. 

The man Logan had presumed to be weak and have an inability to fight back, had actually pried Logan's hand off of his mouth with an impressive amount of strength. Logan growled and tried to twist his wrist out of Emile's grasp, but he figured it was no use. He would just have to murder Emile right here, right now. It would have been fun and entertaining to kidnap him, but this was his first time trying this. There was a high chance from the beginning that it wouldn't work out. 

Logan sighed heavily and let go of Emile, throwing the rag onto the ground. Emile hastily spun around, shock and pain and terror twinkling in his eyes. It was mesmerizing to Logan. 

"Logan! Why are you- what are you doing?!" he sobbed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Emile was suddenly having a hard time breathing, and his breath was coming out in short gasps. His stomach was in pain from his lungs being nearly crushed, and his glasses were askew on his face along with his hair being stirred into a mess, hanging in his face. "You know what? No! I'm not letting you- hey!" 

Emile had tried to run from Logan and snitch? Not on Logan's watch. Logan squeezed Emile's wrist so hard that the circulation was cut off. Emile whimpered and tried to push Logan away, but it was all to no avail. His small hand pressed against Logan's chest, only making Logan even angrier. 

"Stop fucking fighting it. Stop fucking fighting ME," Logan snarled. With his free hand, he grasped the collar of Emile's shirt and hauled him back into the hideout. 

Emile was overflowing with unadulterated terror. Would this be the end of his life? He never got to say goodbye to his parents! He never got to say goodbye to his cat, Misty! He never got to say goodbye to Remy! Remy would be alone! His eyes stung with salty tears, leaving burning trails in their journey down Emile's face. 

"I promise I won't tell anyone! Just please let me go!" he begged, sounding like he was begging for his life. Well, he was. "Whatever you're mad at me for, I can fix it!" 

Logan's eyes narrowed. "You want to know why I'm so angry at you? Well, let's start with the fact that you AND Remy want to date MY boyfriend!" 

"P- Patton?" 

"Obviously, you dumb shit." 

"I- We can leave him alone! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please please PLEASE don't kill me," he pleaded, sobbing in between some syllables. 

Logan pretended to consider actually sparing Emile's life. However, clearly he wasn't just going to let Emile live after everything Logan had planned out. He cackled evilly, sinisterly. It echoed through Emile's soul and his heart probably skipped a few beats. 

"I hope you said goodbye to your loved ones," Logan smiled before both of his hands clasped around the width of Emile's neck, tightening and restricting Emile's airways. There were loud, horrid gasps tearing through what room Emile had left in his throat. One of Logan's thumbs pressed into the epiglottis, while the other pressed into the trachea, effectively crushing and cracking the bones. 

"P- please..." Emile tried to keep pleading. The bubbly man was falling weaker and weaker by the second. His vision was fading in and out; he was dying. Emile knew he was dying. So, instead of fighting Logan further, he made one final dying request: 

"T-tell Remy... I love him," he whispered out, some sounds being nothing but a mere squeak. Logan didn't reply; instead, he forced his thumbs further into the flesh and muscle, sinking them in until he heard one final, satisfying crunch flow into his ears. He watched as Emile's eyes slowly slipped shut, finally succumbing to his demise. His heartbeat slowed, and his body fell limp. Logan let go of his neck, and the body thumped to the ground like a fucking ragdoll. Logan took a deep breath and stared down at his handiwork. 

He felt nothing. No guilt, no regret. Nothing. 

Logan smiled gently and contentedly. He folded his arms across his chest. There was only one thought in his mind: 

__

Who's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an updating schedule so subscribe to get notified when this book is updated


End file.
